Spider-Tale
by Krypto-Saiyan Primal65
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si nuestro amigable vecino arácnido cayera al subsuelo en vez de Frisk? Únete a Spider-Man en su travesía con los monstruos del subsuelo con su Sorprendente determinación (No me maten, si ; ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**SPIDER-TALE**_

 _ **Hola a todos, soy yo el erizo, perdonen si no actualice mi otra historia, es que se me rompió mi vieja computadora y me dieron una nueva, y parte de mis procesos se perdieron, pero en fin verán ya que no hay una historia de esto y no una en español decidí hacerlo yo mismo, bueno en fin iniciemos!**_

 _ **Nota: esta es una variación del 616 Spidey con algunos elementos de las películas de Sam Raimi, los comics Ultimate y la Serie de los 90s**_

 _ **Spider-Man y elementos son propiedad de Marvel, Disney, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko,**_

 _ **Undertale es de Toby Fox**_

 _ **Capitulo 1: Bienvenido al Subterráneo**_

" _Hace mucho tiempo, dos razas gobernaban la Tierra: humanos y monstruos._

 _Un día estallo una guerra entre estas razas, después de una intensa batalla, los humanos fueron victoriosos, ellos enceraron a los monstruos en el subterráneo con un hechizo mágico en el monte Ebott._

 _Años después, las leyendas dicen que si alguien escala esa montaña, nunca se vuelve a ver"_

Peter Parker era tu típico chico listo, débil, y ñoño, el usualmente era amenazado por el matón de su escuela, Midtown, Flash Thompson, el era amigo de Harry Osborn, el hijo de Norman Osborn de Oscorp y de Gwen Stacy la hija del Capitan de policía de Nueva York, el vivía con sus tios Ben Parker y May Parker, la vida de Peter era normal.

Pero todo cambio cuando su grupo fue a una expo de ciencias en Oscorp donde cuando estaban en las especies modificadas, la araña OO-2 escapo de su celda y cuando Peter estaba tomando fotos para el periódico escolar, la araña mordió su mano dejándolo débil, después el regreso a casa, el se desmayo, al día siguiente encontró que ya podía ver bien sin la necesidad de sus lentes también su masa muscular estaba tonificada, después en su escuela sus amigos le preguntaron que si estaba bien, el dijo que si cuando era el almuerzo, Gwen se resbalo, el atrapo a Gwen y agarro su almuerzo antes de que cayera al suelo, ella se sorprendió, después cuando estaba comiendo, el vio su tenedor que estaba pegado a muñeca cuando se lo quito vio una especie de telaraña que salió disparada a un plato y en un acto de rapidez accidentalmente le lanzo el plato a la nuca de Flash, el se enojo y cuando Peter, salió de la cafetería, Flash llego y reto a él nerd, todos los estudiantes vieron la pelea en la que cual Peter si querer le rompió la mano a Flash, el asustado salió de su facultad, hasta un callejón, el vio que sus manos se pegaron a la pared, el empezó a escalarla, después el empezó a hacer telarañas de las manos, pero su primer balanceo no fue muy bueno ya que el se estrello en un anuncio.

Peter quería ayudar a sus tíos con los problemas económicos, cuando él vio un anuncio viendo que podía ganar 3,000 dólares si podía vencer al campeón de lucha, Bonesaw, después el hizo un traje casero, solo eran una sudadera roja con una araña blanca en el pecho y otra en la espalda de color negro, unos pantalones azul obscuro, con unos tenis rojos y unos guantes de color blanco, y una máscara de color rojo que solo se podía ver sus ojos.

Él le dijo al tío Ben que iría a la biblioteca, Ben llevo a Peter a la biblioteca, antes de que Peter saliera del carro, Ben charlo sobre los eventos que oyó en la escuela, él le dijo que empezaba a cambiar, pero que siempre tuviera en cuenta esto "Con un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad", Peter se quejo y salió del carro.

Minutos después de que Ben su fuera, el se fue a la arena de lucha donde lo inscribió, después el se enfrento a Bonesaw, con el nombre de Spider-Man, aunque el nombre era originalmente La Araña Humana. Después de que venciera a Bonesaw, fue a recoger su dinero, pero en vez de 3,000, fue 1,500, el reclamo la estafa pero el que le dio el dinero dijo que no le importa sus cosas, Peter molesto el salió del lugar y vio a un ladrón que corría con una bolsa, pero el no hizo nada y el ladrón escapo por él, elevador, el que le dio el dinero a Peter se enojo con el pero Peter le dijo que no era su problema.

Después de que saliera de la arena, el estaba en la biblioteca, pero en la esquina vio a un grupo de personas, el curioso fue a ver qué pasaba, cuando vio el centro del grupo él se sorprendió por lo que vio, era su tio Ben quien estaba moribundo, el pregunto qué paso le dijeron que le dispararon y robaron su auto, en los últimos momentos de Ben Parker, él le dijo a Peter que lo sentía, momentos después Ben murió en las manos de su sobrino, el escucho en la radio de policía, la dirección de el asaltante, el iracundo se fue a un callejón donde se puso su traje de lucha, después el encontró el asaltante en una casa abandonada, donde el lo ataco y cuando se reveló la luz, vio la cara de el ladrón, era el mismo que dejo escapar, Peter lo noqueo y lo dejo a merced de la policía, el se arrepentía y nunca se perdonaría lo que hizo, en esa noche Peter aprendió la responsabilidad de sus actos, después de esa trágica noche, Peter decidió usar sus poderes para el bien para proteger al inocente como el Sorprendente Spider-Man.

Durante un año siguió en ese tiempo, Peter le conto a Gwen y a Harry su secreto y ellos prometieron mantenerlo, El obtuvo trabajo como fotógrafo en el Diario el Clarín, donde el tenia que tomaba fotos de el mismo para no ter tantos problemas económicos, pero a veces su alter ego hizo que algunas calificaciones bajaran y no asistiera a algunos eventos, en ese tiempo Spider-Man se enfrento a muchos enemigos como: El Buitre, Escorpión, Shocker, Electro, Rhino, Sandman, El Camaleón, Hammerhead, Black Cat, Doctor Octopus, El Duende Verde y Otros.

Así era ahora la vida de Parker, hasta ahora….

Spidey se despertó en un lugar unifamiliar, era una cueva y estaba en un lugar con flores. El se paro y se sorprendió en donde estaba, el vio que estaba con su traje, pero está un poco roto en los hombros y las rodillas, el vio el hoyo en él, el preguntaba mentalmente como llego aquí y como.

Entonces lo recordó, el estaba luchando contra el Doctor Octopus en su nueva base arriba en el monte Ebott que estaba en un lugar cerca de Manhattan, pero su pelea fue muy dura y luego el suelo se rompió haciendo que Spider-Man cayera a un agujero, el Doc Ock sonrió con triunfo pensando que Spider-Man había muerto, pero estaba muy equivocado

Entonces el camino hacia una dirección, cuando estaba caminando el vio unos pilares de una arquitectura que él nunca había visto, mientras caminaba el vio un lugar pequeño de flores, pero una era más grande que las demás, pero la flor vio al joven arácnido.

¿?: Hola, soy Flowey, Flowey la Flor.- dijo la flor con una sonrisa y unos ojos.

Eso sorprendió a Peter, era imposible que una flor pudiera tener una cara o hablar.

Spider-Man (Pensando) _: Tal vez debe ser una de las ilusiones de Misterio o un experimento del Doc._

Flowey: Hmmm….Debes ser nuevo en el subterráneo, ¿Verdad?

Spider-Man: Ehhh…sí, eso parece.

Flowey: Caramba debes estar muy confundido.

Spider-Man: No me digas.-dijo con un tono sarcástico.

Flowey: Bueno alguien debe enseñarte cómo funcionan las cosas aquí. Y ese alguien debe ser yo. ¿Listo?

Spider-Man: Pues…-pero no pudo responderle.

Flowey: ¡Vamos allá!

En ese momento el lugar donde estaba Spidey se volvió negro y un corazón de color rojo salió de su pecho, sorprendiendo al arácnido.

Flowey: Vez ese corazón, esa es tu alma. Tu alma empieza débil pero puedes hacerla mas fuerte si consigues NV. ¿Qué es NV? Es Nivel, pero de amor. ¡¿Quieres algo de amor?!- en ese instante aparecieron unos pétalos de la nada.- ¡Toma!

Pero el sentido arácnido le indicaba a Peter que esos pétalos no eran lo que aparentaba, cuando los pétalos fueron disparados hacia el joven, el los esquivo con mucha facilidad, esto molesto a Flowey.

Flowey: Creo que no me oíste bien.

Spider-Man: No, si te oí bien y comprendí a que te referías con pétalos del amor, y déjame decirte que no voy a caer en esa, girasol.-el le respondió a la flor.

Entonces Flowey se empezó a reírse como maniaco.

Flowey: Entonces ya no puedo seguir fingiendo, bien.-Luego mas pétalos aparecieron.- ¡Ahora, **MUERE!**

Justo cuando los pétalos iban a ser disparados, una bola de fuego apareció y lanzo a la flor maniaca lejos.

Spider-Man: ¿Pero qué?-pregunto estupefacto.

Y Spidey confundido vio el origen de la bola de fuego, sorprendiéndose.

¿?: Que ser tan terrible, atacando a una inocente y joven criatura.- era una cabra antropomórfica, era hembra por la voz, ella era alta con un gran vestido azul/púrpura que muestra la Runa Delta en el pecho.

¿?: No tengas miedo no voy a hacerte daño.-El joven arácnido, pensó en ser mentira, pero su sentido arácnido no se activo, así que puede ser confiable.- Soy Toriel la guardiana de las Ruinas, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Spider-Man: Muy bien, Toriel, me llamo Spider-Man.-Dijo con confianza.

Toriel: ¿Spider-Man? Eso es un nombre raro, pero en fin ¿cómo te llamas de verdad?

Spider-Man: Lo siento, pero eso es un secreto, no quiero ser tan grosero, solo llámame Spidey si quieres ¿Vale?

Toriel: Ok, muy bien Spidey, sígueme, aquí no es un lugar seguro para hablar.

Entonces Toriel camino hacia adentro de las ruinas, el joven Parker la siguió, ok, primero una flor maniaca lo ataca y ahora una cabra estaba ayudándolo.

El se detuvo cuando llego al primer cuarto y ahí había un maniquí.

Toriel: Como aprendiste de tu primer encuentro, los monstruos son ¿cómo decirlo?, agresivos con los humanos.

El Héroe inclino su cabeza haciendo un sí.

Toriel: Pero aun asi lo mas recomendable es hablar.

Spider-Man: ¿Hablar, uh? Bueno uno de mis encantos es mi peculiar boca.

El camino hacia el maniquí.

Spider-Man: Bueno, así que tú eres el maniquí que oído hablar, ¿uh? Bien ¿Te digo un chiste?¿ Como llamas a un maniquí arácnido? Un _Spider-_ Maniquí

*Ba dum tssss*

Ese juego de palabra hizo que Toriel se riera.

Luego ambos llegaron a otra habitación, la habitación era un rompecabezas. A pesar de que ella usualmente lo resolvía Toriel, ella quería ver como lo resolvía el joven ya que a diferencia de los niños que cayeron aquí, el no era un niño.

Después el joven arácnido acomodo las piezas en su lugar, y se abrió la puerta, sorprendiendo a la madre cabra, el siguiente cuarto era un puente de espinas pero Spider-Man solo lanzo su telaraña a la puerta y el se estiro la telaraña que hizo un resorte, yendo hacia el otro lado, Toriel estaba también.

Toriel: Impresionante tus habilidades exeden a del un humano ordinario.

Eso era verdad, pero bueno eran unas de las virtudes de nuestro amigable vecino arácnido.

Toriel: Bueno, me encantaría si estuvieras un rato en mi casa, solo para descansar, ¿Qué dices?-pregunto apenadamente

Spider-Man: Ok, ya que necesito reparar esta cosa.-referiendose a su traje.

Toriel: Esplendido, ven sígueme.

Y el chico trepa-muros siguio a la madre cabra.

 _ **Fin del Capitulo**_

 _ **Y no se preocupen próximamente actualizare Kryptonian Huntsman**_

 _ **Pero algunas dudas y aclaraciones:**_

 _ **El traje de Spider-Man:**_ _Es el clásico que todos conocemos, solo con ligeros cambios, el azul es más fuerte, el rojo es mas obscuro,el símbolo del frente es el de Amazing Spider-Man 2 y el de atrás el primero de las películas de Sam Raimi._

 ** _Telaraña oganica:_** _Si en este universo Spider-Man, tiene telaraña orgánica en vez de sus lanza-telarañas._

 _ **Que universo es este:**_ _Este universo es el 610, una variante del universo 616._

 _ **La edad de Peter:**_ _Es 16 y medio_

 _ **La altura de los personajes:**_

 _Peter Parker/Spider-Man: 178 cm_

 _Flowey: 86 cm_

 _Toriel: 200 cm_

 _Sans: 145 cm_

 _Papyrus: 197 cm_

 _Muffet: 170 cm_

 _Alphys: 149 cm_

 _Undyne: 205 cm_

 _Asgore: 220 cm_

 _Napstablook: 165 cm_

 _Monster Kid: 132 cm_

 _Asriel(niño): 141 cm_

 _Grillby: 198 cm_

 _Gaster: 202_

 _Mettaton EX: 192 cm_

 _ **Eso es todo, muy bien me despido adiós y hasta la próxima, chao**_


	2. Capitulo 2

**_Hola a todos, he vuelto en fin a continuar!_**

 ** _Spider-Man y elementos son propiedad de Marvel, Disney, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko,_**

 ** _Undertale es de Toby Fox_**

 ** _Capitulo 2: La angustia de una cabra y Los hermanos esqueletos._**

 ** _(Inserte el intro de Spider-Man de los 90s)_**

Después de explorar las ruinas, e ir con Toriel, el joven Parker, la siguió hasta una pequeña casa. El fue guiado por ella hasta un cuarto.

Toriel: Este es tu cuarto.-Dijo amablemente.

Spider-Man: Gracias.- El entro al cuarto.- ¿Me puedes traer algo? Son unos materiales para esto.- Dijo refiriéndose a su traje rasgado.

Toriel: Ok, déjame buscar, no tardo.-y ella salió del cuarto.

Después de que se fuera, Peter se quito su máscara y se puso a pensar, como regresaría a casa, el no tenia reloj así que no podía saber si su tía lo esperaba, lo bueno es que hoy no hay clases, debido a las vacaciones de verano. Aun así quería regresar con sus amigos y familia.

Tiempo más tarde Toriel toco la puerta y Peter se puso de inmediato su máscara, exitosamente. Toriel abrió la puerta y traía con ella, un canasto con tela roja y azul del mismo tono del traje, junto con una rebanada de pie.

Spider-Man: ¿Para qué es el pie?

Toriel: Pensé que tenias hambre, así que te hice uno de caramelo. Ella dejo el plato en un escritorio.- Estaré en la sala de estar, ah, por cierto ten.-Y Toriel le da a Spider-Man, un celular.

Spider-Man: Eh ¿Gracias?

Toriel: No hay problemaJ.- Y ella salió de la habitación

 ** _1 Hora después_**

Había pasado una hora y Peter ya cosió los agujeros de su traje, ahora parecía como nuevo otra vez y se comió el pie que le hizo Toriel. El salió de su habitación y vio a Toriel en una silla con unos lentes, leyendo un libro, y ella vio al arácnido.

Toriel: Oh ya reparaste tu traje.

Spider-Man: Si, pero tengo que decir esto. No puedo quedarme aquí, es que tengo que cuidar a una tía mía, en la superficie.

Pero en eso la cara de Toriel se puso seria.

Toriel: Horita regreso.- Y ella salió de hacia las escaleras.

Peter la siguió, y se encontró al final de las ruinas

Toriel: ¡Voy a destruir esto, de esa forma cualquiera que venga aquí abajo no será asesinado nunca!- grito

Spider-Man: Espera…Yo no necesito que me protejan yo puedo cuidarme solo.

 ** _(Inserte Hearthace)_**

Toriel: Si es lo que piensas entonces, demuéstralo.- y Ella empezó a crear fuego de sus manos.

El sentido arácnido le advirtió a Peter que Toriel lo atacaría, ella lanzo muchas bolas de fuego hacia el trepa muros de Nueva York, pero Spidey fácilmente las esquivaba, con mucha facilidad los ataques de la cabra no podían tocar a Peter, parecía como si ella lo quería asustar.

El empezaba a usar su alrededor como ventaja. El sabía que le daba muchas complicaciones a Toriel, ya que ella nunca se había enfrentado a alguien que anticipara sus ataques. El vio que sus ataques ya no eran tan seguidos y eventualmente se detuvieron.

 ** _(Fin de la música)_**

Toriel: Por favor, ve arriba.

Spider-Man: Lo siento pero esa no es una opción.

Toriel: Por favor podíamos tener una buena vida aquí.

Spider-Man: Lose, pero como dije tengo una tía, amigos que se están preocupando por mi y una ciudad que necesita mi protección.

Toriel: P…Pero.-Lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

Spider-Man: *Suspiro* Escucha.

Y él se acerco a ella y se quito su máscara, revelando la cara de un joven de 16 años, de cabello castaño peinado como un nerd y con ojos de color avellana

Peter: Mi nombre es Peter Parker, vengo de la superficie y necesito regresar a casa, por favor.- Y se puso de nuevo su máscara.

Spider-Man: Perdón, es que yo…

Toriel: No entiendo, este no es un lugar para ti, pero prométeme algo. Por favor no regreses.-Y ella se arrodillo y le dio al arácnido un fuerte abrazo, pero a Peter le empezó a doler.

Spider-Man: ¡Costillas….pulmones….oxigeno…por favor!

Y Toriel lo soltó y el joven Parker jadeo y suspiro.

Toriel: Lo siento.

Spider-Man: No te preocupes, ya me ha pasado eso antes, je je.

Y el joven arácnido abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa se encontró a Flowey otra vez.

Flowey: Debes sentirte orgulloso ya que perdonaste a un monstru…-Pero no pudo decir su sarcasmo ya que su boca fue tapada con telaraña.

Spider-Man: Primero cállate, no sé porque pero tu voz es muy molesta y segundo si me siento muy orgulloso, pero no gracias a ti girasol.

Y Flowey trato de insultarlo pero no podía mover bien su boca.

Spider-Man: ¿Qué dices? Oh lo siento es que mi swag es muy ruidoso.-dijo sarcásticamente.

Spidey dejo a Flowey y salió hacia afuera. Pero empezó a temblar por el frio.

El camino hacia un sendero silbado su tema **_(El de la serie de los 60s),_** el entro hacia un bosque y oía susurros de los arboles, como si no querrían que estuviera ahí, pero dejo de caminar cuando vio una rama.

Era una muy grande y gruesa, parecía que si un humano normal no podía sostenerla, pero el la sostuvo como si fuera un trozo de papel y la lanzo hacia atrás.

Continúo su caminata pero oyó un enorme "crack" y el vio hacia atrás y vio que la rama se había roto, dándole la sospeche de que él no estaba solo.

Spider-Man: ¡Sea quien sea muéstrese ahora!

¿?: *He, ya era hora que me notaran.- Y algo o alguien salió de un árbol.

 ** _(Inserte sans.)_**

Y la figura apareció cerca, revelando ser un esqueleto de altura muy baja como 150 cm o algo así, llevaba una chamarra invernal celeste con un short negro deportivo y unas pantuflas rosadas, parecía de huesos anchos y tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

Spider-Man: ¡¿Un esqueleto?!-pregunto.

¿?:*Oye tranquilo viejo, no quiero _enredarme_ en tus asuntos.-dijo haciendo un juego de palabras.

*Ba dum tsss*

Y Peter dio una pequeña risita por esa broma.

¿?:*¿Así que eres un humano, eh? que hilarante. En fin me llamo Sans, Sans el esqueleto.

Spider-Man: Hola Sans, yo soy Spider-Man.

Sans: *Vaya se ve que eres un fan- _arácnido_ de las arañas.

*Ba dum tsss*

Sans:*Bueno yo debería, estar buscando humanos, pero meh, no me llama la atención.

Spider-Man: Bueno es un alivio que…

Sans:*Aunque mi hermano Papyrus si, y se me hace que vendrá pronto. Sígueme.

Y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia un puesto pero Sans se detuvo.

Sans:*Creo que ya viene, será mejor que te escondas

En ese momento Spider-Man hizo una telaraña y se fue hacia un árbol y se puso atrás de este mismo. Y justo a tiempo ya que llego otro esqueleto.

 ** _(Fin de la música)_**

¿?: ¡SANS!

Sans: *¿Qué pasa Papyrus?

 ** _(Inserte Nye he he he)_**

Papyrus era un esqueleto mucho más grande que su hermano y no tenia los huesos anchos y vestía de llevaba algún tipo de traje de batalla, una bufanda roja, botas rojas y unas bermudas azules.

Papyrus: ¡TU YA SABES LO QUE PASA, HAN SIDO 8 DIAS Y AUN NO HAS RECALIBRADO TUS ROMPECABEZAS, ASI NO CAPTURAREMOS EL HUMANO Y YO NO SERE PARTE DE LA GUARDIA REAL Y TU NO HACES ALGO, SOLO ANDAS TOMANDOTE UNA SIENTA TODOS LOS DIAS!

Sans:*Creo que a eso se le llama dormir.

Papyrus: NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESO ¡¿QUE PASA SI EL HUMANO VIENE AQUÍ?! YO SERE EL PRIMERO EN CAPTURAR EL HUMANO, DESPUES, YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS TENDRE SIEMPRE LO QUE HE QUERIDO, LA GENTE ME PREGUNTARA SI QUIERO SER SU AMIGO, ME BAÑARE EN LA LLUVIA DE BESOS EN CADA MAÑANA.

Sans:*Pues, tal vez el árbol de allá te ayude.

Papyrus: ¡SANS, NO ESTAS AYUDADO! SOLO ESTAS ARRAGANEANDO Y FLOGEANDO, CADA DIA TE VUELVES CADA VEZ MAS HOLGAZAN.

Sans:*Oye he estado haciendo una tonelada de trabajo o a _calcio_ lo dudas.

*Ba dum tsss*

Papyrus: ¡SANS!

Sans:* Oh, por favor hasta estas sonriendo.

Papyrus: ¡LO SE Y LO DETESTO! ¿POR QUE ALGUIEN TAN GRANDE COMO YO DEBE HACER MUCHO PARA ALGO DE RECONICIMIENTO?

Sans:* Parece que te esfuerzas mucho, _hasta los huesos._

*Ba dum tsss*

Papyrus: ¡ARGH! IRE A CALIBRAR MIS ROMPECABEZAS ENCUANTO A TU TRABAJO, DOBLATE MAS EL ESPINASO.

*Ba dum tsss*

Spider-Man (Pensando): _He, de tal hermano a hermano menor, o ¿acaso son gemelos?_

Papyrus: NYE HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH

Y Papyrus empezó a caminar, pero se detuvo.

Papyrus: HEH

Y regreso a su curso. Después de que Papyrus se fuera Sans, miro el árbol.

 ** _(Fin de la música)_**

Sans:*Ya puedes salir.

Y Spider-Man salió del árbol.

Sans:*Deberías irte porque posiblemente puede volver y si lo hace…tendrás que aguantar más de mis bromas.- Y Spider-Man lo mira con cara de ¿en serio?-*Aunque ahora que lo pienso, mi hermano ha estado algo depresivo, tal vez verte le alegraría un poco.

Spider-Man: ¿Y si me ataca?

Sans:*No te preocupes, el no lastimaría ni a una mariposa, en fin, nos vemos chico araña.

Y el esqueleto ancho se fue.

Spider-Man: Bueno espero que no me pase nada.

Spidey hizo una telaraña hacia un árbol y empezó a balancearse. Había pasado media hora, el joven seguía balanceándose en los arboles y haciendo unas acrobacias, aunque debido al no ser edificios eran algo limitadas sus acrobacias, el estaba pensando lo que le dijo Sans.

Spider-Man (Pensando): _¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto? Estoy ayudando a alguien que acabo de conocer, bueno puede que sea un superhéroe y todo, pero se siente raro ayudar a dos esqueletos. Oh bueno enfrentarme al Duende Verde, Doc Ock, Misterio, Shocker, Venom, Sandman, El Lagarto, Hydro Man, etc. Conocer a los Vengadores, los X-Men, Los 4 Fantásticos, Doctor Strange y otras cosas, esto solo es algo normal para mi, si se puede decir._

Luego se detiene en una rama de un árbol y ve a los dos esqueletos.

Spider-Man: Ahí están los dos.

Y bajo hacia el suelo cerca en donde estaban los hermanos esqueleto.

Papyrus: ¡ERES MUY VAGO, CUANDO FUI A BUSCARTE SOLO ESTABAS HABLANDO CON UN ARBOL!

Sans:*Oye, al menos estaba haciendo algo.

Papyrus: ¡EXCUSAS, EXCUSAS!

Y Papyrus voltea a ver al joven araña.

Spider-Man: Hola.-dijo formalmente.

Papyrus volteo a ver a su flojo hermano.

Papyrus: ¡SANS! ¡¿ESO ES UN HUMANO?!

Y Sans volteo a ver a Spider-Man.

Sans:*De hecho eso es una roca.

Papyrus: OH.

Sans:* Pero mira que está al lado de la roca.-Y Papyrus volteo a ver quien estaba al lado de una roca.

Papyrus: ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡¿ESO ES UN HUMANO?!

Sans:*Si.

Papyrus: ¡SIII! SANS FINALMENTE LO CONSEGUI, UNDYNE ME VA….YO….SERE TAN…POPULAR, POPULAR, ¡POPULAR! EHEM, HUMANO.

Spider-Man: ¿Si?

Papyrus: SILENCIO, NO PASARAS DE ESTA AREA. PORQUE YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, TE DETENDRE Y TE CAPTURARE Y ENTONCES SE TE ENVIARA A LA CAPITAL Y ENTONCES…NO SE QUE PASARA DESPUES, PERO EN CUALQUIER CONTINUA SOLO SI TE ATREVEZ NYE HEHEHEHEHE.-Y el esqueleto grande se fue.

Sans: *Bueno, eso ha ido muy bien, tu tranquilo.- Y el también se retiro del lugar.

Spider-Man: ¡Oigan, espérenme!-El hizo una telaraña y se balanceo.

 ** _Tiempo después_**

Papyrus: BUENO, COMO TE ESTABA DICIENDO SOBRE UNDYNE.-Y volteo a ver al trepa muros.-OHOHOHO, MIRA QUIEN HA LLEGADO. MI HERMANO Y LLO HEMOS CREADO UNOS ROMPECABEZAS, PARA PODER DETENERTE CREO QUE ESTE TE PARECERA BASTANTE INTENSO, PUES VERAS ESTE ES: EL INVICIBLE LABERITO DE ELECTRICIDAD, TE PARECE DIVERTIDO, PORQUE NO TENTRAS TANTA DIVERSION, NYE HE HE HE.

Pero para no perder el tiempo el joven araña hizo una telaraña y se balanceo sobre el laberinto, y estaba detrás de los hermanos.

Spider-Man: Pues no me pareció tan electrizante que digamos.

Y ambos esqueletos miran al cabeza de red.

Papyrus: INCREIBLE, CARACOL ESCURIDISO, OYE SANS CREES QUE EL ENVERDAD ES UN HUMANOS, PUES EL HIZO UNA TELARAÑA COMO SI FUERA UNA ARAÑA.

Sans:*Estoy seguro solo es que en imposible que se _rende_ con las circunstancias.

 **Ba Dum Tssss**

Papyrus: ¡SANS, AHORA NO!-Le grito a su perezoso hermano

Sans:*Je je

Papyrus: ¡BIEN HUMANO, YA QUE PUEDES RESOLVER MIS ROMPECABEZAS CON FACILIDAD YO EL GRAN PAPYRUS, SER QUIEN TE DERROTE Y ENVIARTE A LA CAPITAL, AHORA CONTINUA SOLO SI TE ATREVEZ!-Y el camino lejos.

Spider-Man: Oye, ¡¿que tu hermano no lastimaría ni a una mariposa?!- Le exclamo al esqueleto de la capucha.

Sans:*Descuida tu vas a estar muy bien, parece que te enfrentaras a mi hermano. Te daré un consejo si el usa su ataque azul, no te muevas, ¿Ok?

Spider-Man: ¿Por qué?-Pregunto cuestionando el esqueleto.

Sans: Solo confía en mí. Oye te vez un poco tenso ¿Por qué no descansas en Snowdin?

Spider-Man: Ok, pero no se en donde esta Snowdin.

Sans:*No te preocupes conozco un atajo

Spider-Man: ¿A que te refieres con…?

Luego ambos se tele transportaron a las afueras de Snowdin .

Spider-Man: ¿Atajo? WOW, ¡¿Que fue eso?!-Y luego pensó lo que sucedió.- ¿Nos tele transportamos, verdad?

Sans:*Si, je, se ve que eres un chico listo.

Spider-Man: Okay, pero la próxima vez, avisa ¿Si?

Sans:*He, tratare. Bueno tengo que hacer algo, relájate chico y espero que no pase nada malo si te encuentras con mi hermano.

Spider-Man: Bien, nos vemos Sans.- Y el fue a un árbol, donde hizo una camilla de telaraña y el descanso en ella.

Sans:* Nos vemos chico.-Y él se fue, pero empezó a pensar sobre el joven Parker.

Sans (Pensando): _Vaya, si el chico es diferente que cualquier humano común, no solo por su vestimenta sin también por sus habilidades, parece que tiene habilidades basado en arañas, ¿Pero como los obtuvo?_

Pero mientras Peter estaba tomando una siesta, en un arbusto había una especie líquido negro que se sorprendió al ver a Spider-Man.

¿?: **_Vaya, vaya, miren quien está aquí, mejor cuídate Parker, porque yo Venom estoy de regreso y esta vez hare que nuestra conexión ahora se permanente, mua ja ja ja ._**

 ** _Fin del capitulo_**

 ** _Puntos para aclarar._**

 ** _Venom en el subsuelo:_** _Para los que vieron El Espectacular Hombre Araña, vieron que después de que Peter le metiera Eddie el limpia gérmenes el simbionte se separo de este ultimo y se fue al drenaje. Aquí paso una situación similar solo que en vez del limpia gérmenes, uso la campana de la iglesia, y metió al simbionte en una bolsa de telarañas y lo mando legos, usando una resortera, el simbionte cayo al monte Ebott y se escabullo a Flowey y Toriel y se escondió en Snowdin, pero el ya encontró a Peter._

 ** _Napstablook ¿Aparecerá?:_** _Si en un futuro._

 ** _Eso es todo, muy bien me despido adiós y hasta la próxima, chao_**


	3. Bonetrousle y Waterfall

**_Hola a todos, he vuelto en fin a continuar!_**

 ** _Spider-Man y elementos son propiedad de Marvel, Disney, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko,_**

 ** _Undertale es de Toby Fox_**

 ** _Capitulo 3: Bonetrousle y Waterfall_**

* * *

 ** _Voz de Spider-Man:_** _En el capitulo anterior de Spider-Tale…_

 _*La escena se sitúa en la salida de las ruinas*_

 _Spider-Man: No puedo que darme aquí, tengo que regresar a mi hogar._

 _Toriel: Esta bien pero por favor no regreses, ¿sí?_

 _*Luego la escena cambia*_

 _Sans: soy sans, sans el esqueleto._

 _Spider-Man: Hola mi nombre es Spider-Man._

 _Sans: Sera mejor que tengas cuidado, mi hermano es un fanático de caza de humanos_

 _*Luego la escena cambia*_

 _Papyrus: BIEN HUMANO YA QUE PUEDES RESOLVER MIS ROMPECABEZAS, YO EL GRAN PAPYRUS SERE EL QUE TE CAMPUTE. NYE HE HE._

 _*Luego la escena cambia*_

 _Simbiote: **Sera mejor que te prepares, porque yo Venom, he regresado Parker. Mua ja ja ja.**_

* * *

 ** _(Inserte el intro de Spider-Man de los 90s)_**

* * *

Había pasado una hora, y Peter despertó de su camilla, después el cayo perfectamente al suelo, el empezó a estirarse para un calentamiento, después de terminar su calentamiento, el hizo una cuerda de telaraña y él se balanceo en los árboles.

Mientras se balanceaba una niebla cubría el lugar, Spidey pensó que no sería una buena idea seguir balanceándose en la niebla así que el di o una acrobacia antes de caer al suelo, el aterrizo y miro a su alrededor.

Spider-Man: ¡Hola! ¡¿Hay Alguien ahí?! *grito atreves de la niebla.*

¿?: ¿ASI QUE DECIDISTE VENIR? ESA SERA LA ULTIMA DECISIÓN QUE HAS HECHO.* Dijo una voz familiar.*

*Y Spidey volteo a una figura entre las nieblas, resultando ser Papyrus.*

Papyrus: PUES YO EL GRAN PAPYRUS TE DENTENDRE HUMANO ARAÑA, Y TE ENVIARE A LA CAPITAL ASI PODRE SER PARTE DE LA GUARDIA REAL *Y el formo un hueso azul* ¿LISTO?

 ** _(Reinserte Nye heh heh heh)_**

Spider-Man: Adelante, Jack Skellington *Dijo con un tono burlón y su corazón salió *

Papyrus: ¡AHÍ VA! *Y le lanza un hueso pero Spider-Man lo esquiva con bastante facilidad. Y Papyrus siguió lanzando le huesos pero el joven arácnido solo los esquivaba con mucha facilidad*

Spider-Man: ¿Eso es todo? ¡Hasta conozco a gente que lanza mejor que tú! *Refiriéndose a las veces que se encontró con El Duende Verde cuando le tiraba sus bombas calabaza*

Papyrus: ¡SIGUE ME PROBOCANDO HUMANO Y VERAS MI INCREIBLE ATAQUE AZUL! *Djio con un tono molesto*

Spider-Man: Oh, perdón su majestad, jamás pensé que se desperraría _hasta los huesos *_ Dijo con un tono sarcástico.*

Papyrus: ¡ARGH, NO PUEDO CREERLO, EL PRIMER HUMANO QUE YO ME ENCUENTRO Y HACE MALOS CHISTES COMO MI HERMANO!

Spider-Man: Oye, por lo menos no ando de holgazán…a veces *Pero su sentido arácnido se activo indicando algo, y unos huesos salieron del suelo, pero el los esquivo* Dime *Colgándose de una rama* ¿Acaso tienes algo? Es porque estas muy pálido sabes *dijo con un tono burlón*

Papyrus: ¡NYERGH! *Continuo lanzándoles huesos pero el joven arácnido los siguió esquivando, pero entonces Papyrus se le ocurrió una idea.*

*En ese entonces los huesos cambiaron de color a azul, y el gran esqueleto los lanzo al arácnido, pero Peter se descuido y pensó que el hueso le dolería, pero no le paso nada, y vio que Papyrus siguió lanzándole huesos, que igual mente no le pasaba nada.*

Spider-Man: Vaya, Sans tenía razón no me pasó nada. *Pero el sentido arácnido zumbo otra vez y más huesos salieron del suelo, pero cuando Spidey salto Papyrus uso su ataque especial, cuando Spider-Man estaba en el aire su corazón se puso de color azul.

Spider-Man: Huh *Y cayó al suelo como si la gravedad hubiera aumentado* ¿Pero qué? *Y vio a su corazón que se volvió azul y salió un hueso, el lo esquivo pero sintió que su agilidad y velocidad hubieron disminuido*

Papyrus: ¡ERES AZUL AHORA, ESE ES MI ATAQUE ESPECIAL, NYE HE HE HE HE HE HE!

Spider-Man: Oh, oh. Creo que me confié *Dijo algo preocupado*

 ** _(Inserte Bonetrousle)_**

Spider-Man siguió esquivando todos los huesos que Papyrus le lanzaba, también los que salían del suelo, pero con su velocidad y agilidad disminuidos así era más complicado.

Spider-Man: ¡Oye tienes algo en la cara!

Papyrus: ¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡¿QUE?! *Pregunto incrédulamente*

Spider-Man: ¡Esto! *Y extendió su mano y lanzo una telaraña en la cara a Papyrus tapándole los ojos y el esqueleto se sorprendió a dicho ataque* Vaya que sencillo, je je, clásico

Papyrus: ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?! *Pregunto mientras se quitaba la telaraña de la cara*

Spider-Man: Oh, esa es una telaraña que yo puedo crear orgánicamente pero no creo que te interese *dijo recordando cuando inicio su carera de superhéroe dijo esa misma frase*

*Pero Papyrus ya se había quitado la telaraña que tenía y siguió lazándole muchos huesos tanto blancos como azules. Pero los huesos desde el suelo crecían y para el joven araña esto era complicado*

*Entonces Papyrus siguió lanzando mas huesos pero ahora eran más personalizados, uno parecía llevar gafas y una patineta y unos decían la palabra "Cool Dude", aun así el los esquivo*

Papyrus: ¡BIEN HUMANO, CREO QUE ES MOMENTO DE MI SEGUNDO ATAQUE ESPECIAL! *Pero no paso nada y en ese momento oyeron un ladrido y vieron a un perro de color blanco mordiendo algo familiar* ¡HEY, REGRESA CON MI ATAQUE!

*Pero el perro salió corriendo*

Spider-Man: Vaya se ve que tu ataque es un verdadero imán canino ¿no crees? *pregunto sarcásticamente*

Papyrus: ¡NYARG. COMO SEA, VOY A USAR UN ATAQUE NORMAL ENTONCES!

*Y más huesos salieron pero también del aire que trataban de aplastar al arácnido, pero él se las arreglo para esquivarlo, y cuando un hueso fue lanzado hacia el lo esquivo y hizo una telaraña que agarro el hueso y él lo lanzo a Papyrus que se distrajo y recibió el impacto.*

*En ese entones muchos huesos se juntaron y se estiraron en especial uno muy grande pero el usando una acrobacia salto sobre el hueso y vio a Papyrus quien estaba cansado por la pelea*

 ** _*(Fin de la música)*_**

Papyrus: BUENO….*HUFF*….ESTA CLARO QUE NO PUEDES….*HUFF* VENCERME…ASI QUE YO EL GRAN…*HUFF*…PAPYRUS TE DOY LA OPORTUNIDAD DE PERDONARME, ES TU ELECCION SI LO RECHAZAS O ACEPTAS *Dijo con un tono cansado.*

*Spidey se quedo pensando unos momentos, pero eligió la opción más correcta*

Spider-Man: Bien, te perdono.

*Y toda la niebla había desaparecido.*

Papyrus: ¡YUPI! *Pero su cara cambio a uno de tristeza* NYO HO HO, ESTO ES INCREBLE. YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS NO PUEDO CAPTURAR A UN SIMPLE HUMANO Y NO PODRE SER PARTE DE LA GUARDIA REAL, ADEMAS DE ESO NO VOY A TENER A NINGUN AMIGO.

*Eso ultimo sorprendió al joven Parker, al parecer Sans tenía razón que Papyrus andaba algo depresivo, pero se le ocurrió algo*

Spider-Man: Oye ¿Y si yo puedo soy tu amigo? *Le pregunto al gigante esqueleto*

Papyrus: ¡¿EN SERIO?! *Y Spider-Man inclino la cabeza haciendo un si* MUCHAS GRACIAS, AHORA QUE TENGO UN NUEVO AMIGO, PODRE HABLAR DE LAS COSAS QUE ME GUSTAN COMO EL ESPAGUETI. BUENO NUEVO AMIGO YO…

*Pero se oyó un rugido y resulto ser el estomago de Spider-Man*

Spider-Man: Ya que mencionas el espagueti ¿Puedo comer algo? Al parecer tengo hambre *Dijo sosteniendo su estomago*

Papyrus: CLARO, NO TEMAS HUMANO ARAÑA….

Spider-Man: Spider-Man.

Papyrus: ¿QUÉ?

Spider-Man: Llama me Spider-Man, o Spidey o Sorprendente o Cabeza de red, solo no me llames tarde a cenar, entiendes *Dijo haciendo un chiste* ¿La razón? Es que humano araña suena raro.

Papyrus: MUY BUIEN SPIDER-MAN, ESTARE EN MI CASA SI ME NECESITAS EN SNOWDIN, NYE HE HE HE HE, NOS VEMOS *Y Papyrus…floto lejos y corrió al mismo tiempo.*

Spider-Man: ¿Acaso?...Nah, si vi a Sans tele transportarse, puedo con esto. *Dijo con un tono despreocupado*

*Y extendió su brazo haciendo una telaraña y volvió a balancearse y se detuvo al lado de una casa, hizo una acrobacia antes de caer al suelo, el camino y vio a Papyrus en la puerta.*

Papyrus: HOLA HUMANO ARAÑA, DIGO, SPIDER-MAN, ¿QUIERES ENTRA A MI HUMILDE LUGAR?

Spider-Man: Sip, si quiero.

Papyrus: BIEN, ¡VAMOS! *Y Papyrus entro a la casa y Spidey lo siguió*

 ** _(Reinserte sans.)_**

*Y cuando Peter entro a la casa de los esqueletos, vio como era el lugar, había un sofá de color verde enfrente estaba la televisión, y vio el otro piso y había dos puertas.*

Spider-Man: Huh, bonita casa la verdad.

Papyrus: GRACIAS, SPIDER-MAN, EN FIN VOY A PREPARAR EL ESPAGETI PARA TI. *Dijo con una sonrisa y el inmediatamente a la cocina.*

*1 hora después*

*Spidey estaba en el sofá después de ver unas cosas intrigantes, como una roca en un plato cubierta de chispas de colores, y un calcetín sucio y con unas notas.*

*Las notas decían:*

*SANS RECOGE TU CALCETIN.-P*

*ok.-s*

*¡NO LO PONGAS ABAJO, RECOGELO!-P*

*ok.-s*

*¡LO MOVISTE DOS PULGADAS, RECOGELO AHORA!-P.*

*ok.-s.*

*¡AUN SIGUE AQUÍ!-P.*

*¿que acaso no dijiste que lo pusiera a mi cuarto?-s.*

*¡OLVIDALO!-P.*

*Luego el vio un libro de chistes, cuando lo abrió vio otro libro adentro, era un libro de física cuántica, cuando abrió el libro, vio otro libro de bromas, cuando lo abrió vio otro libro de física cuántica, el decidió de dejar de mirar y se sentó en el sofá.*

*Pero oyo un grito*

Papyrus: ¡REGRESA AQUÍ CANINO SIN VERGÜENZA! *Vio Papyrus correr tras el mismo perro que vio cuando se enfrento al esqueleto, pero el perro logro escapar de la casa con el hueso.* ¡MALDICIÓN!

*Y Sans sale de su cuarto con un trombón haciendo el ruido de "Wua wa wa wa wa"*

Spider-Man: Vaya quién lo diría.

Papyrus: ¡SANS DEJA DE HACER MUSICA EN MIS MOMENTOS CRITICOS!

Sans: heh, lo siento. *Y ve a Spidey en el sofá* hey, chico araña.

Spider-Man: Hola Sans.

Sans: bueno, estaré en mi cuarto, nos vemos. *Y el entro a su cuarto.*

Papyrus: EN FIN, YA ESTA LISTO EL ESPAGUETI. *Dijo mientras fue a la cocina.*

Spider-Man: Que bueno, ya moría de hambre.

Papyrus: ¡AQUÍ ESTA! *Dijo mientras le daba al joven arácnido un plato de espagueti y un tenedor.*

Spider-Man: Gracias, Pap *Y el levanto su máscara revelando su boca y el enrollo el espagueti en el tenedor y se comió el espagueti, luego algo saboreo, este espagueti sabia…delicioso, inclusive mejor de los que hacia su tía May, luego siguió comiéndolo.

Spider-Man: Este espagueti es el mejor espagueti que probé en mi vida. *Dijo mientras comía mas*

Papyrus: GRACIAS, SPIDER-MAN, AUNQUE, POR ALGUNA RAZON CUANDO SANS LO PROBO POR PRIMERA VEZ NO LE GUSTO, EL NO LO DIJO PERO LO PRESENTI. ASI QUE MEJORE DIA POR DIA, SIN EMBARGO NADIE QUIERE PROBAR MI ESPAGUETI, NO SE PORQUE.

Spider-Man: Pues se lo pierden la verdad. *Dijo mientras seguía comiendo el espagueti.*

*Después Peter le entrego a Papyrus el plato de espagueti, vacio.*

Papyrus: ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDO SPIDER-MAN, PERO EN FIN SE QUE QUIERES IRTE DEL SUBSUELO ¿VERDAD? *Spidey que ya se puso por completo su máscara inclino su cabeza haciendo un si.*

Papyrus: BUENO ES SIMPLE, SOLO TIENES QUE IR AL ESTE, EVENTUALMENTE TU LLEGARAS AL CASTILLO DEL REY Y PODRAS IRTE. OH CASI SE ME OLVIDA DECIRTE, PARA LLEGAR A LA SALIDA TE TOPARAS CON EL REY MISMO, EL REY DE TODOS LOS MONSTRUOS, ASGORE DREEMURR, EL TIPO *Dijo con un tono serio cual inquieto al arácnido.* EL…ES...COMO…UNA ENORME BOLA PELUDA , TODO EL MUNDO AMA AL SUJETO. SOLO TIENES QUE DECIR: "DISCULPE SEÑOR DREEMURR… ¿PUEDO IR A CASA?" Y EL TE GUIARA A LA BARRERA.

Spider-Man: ¿La Barrera?

Papyrus: SI EXISTE UNA BARRERA MAGICA LA CUAL MANTIEN A LOS MONSTRUOS EN EL SUBSUELO, PERO CREO QUE LOS HUMANOS PUEDEN PASAR POR ALTO LA BARRERA.

Spider-Man: Muy bien. *Y él se parró del sofá.* Gracias Papyrus por la comida.

Papyrus: DE NADA SPIDER-MAN. OH, CASI SE ME OLVIDA TOMA *Y el esqueleto grande le da a Peter un recipiente con un tenedor:* POR SI TE DA HAMBRE.

Spider-Man: Gracias Pap, bueno adiós.

Papyrus: ADIOS SPIDER-MAN. AH ¿Y ESTO ES TUYO? *Y Peter se sorprendió al ver lo que tenia Papyrus, era el mismo teléfono que le dio Toriel.* LO ENCONTRE EN MI CAMINO A CASA, TEN MAS CUIDADO HUMANO. Y LE PUSE MI NUMERO TELEFONICO, POR SI ME QUIERES LLAMAR, TAMBIEN TOMO ESTE SACO DE ORO, TE SERVIRA PARA COMPRAR ALGO SI SE TE ACABA MI ESPAGUETI

Spider-Man: Je je, gracias otra vez Papyrus. *Dijo con un tono nervioso.*

*Y Spidey salió de la casa de los esqueletos y guardo el recipiente, bolsa de oro y celular en un compartimiento de su cinturón que estaba en el interior del traje.*

Spider-Man: El tipo me cayó, muy bien, bueno a continuar. *Y salto y empezó a balancearse lejos.*

*Siguió balanceándose hasta entrar a una cueva y luego cayó al suelo, y empezó a caminar, mientras caminaba vio a alguien extremadamente familiar.*

Spider-Man: ¿Sans?

*Y Sans volteo a ver al trepa-muros.*

Sans: oh, hey chico araña, nos volvemos a ver. *Dijo con un tono perezoso.*

Spider-Man: ¿Cómo es que…?

Sans: ¿que acaso nunca has visto a alguien tomar 2 trabajos a la vez? *Dijo con un tono sacastico.*

Spider-Man: La verdad…no, en serio.

Sans: bueno afortunadamente, dos trabajos, significa doble de descanso, perdón solo es que estoy cansado, _hasta los huesos._

 _*_ Ba dum tsss*

Sans: en fin, voy a ir a Grillby's ¿Quieres ir?

Spider-Man: No gracias estoy bien por el momento.

Sans: Bueno, ok, emmm pero ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Spider-Man: Claro, dispara.

Sans: Bien ¿Has oído sobre una flor parlante? *Dijo con un tono serio.*

Spider-Man: Si, si he oído. *Pensando que se refería a Flowey, pero estaría equivocado.*

Sans: asi que lo sabes. La flor Eco. *Y eso rompió las expectativas del arácnido.* Están por todas partes, por ejemplo: Mira *Y le señala a Peter una flor de color azul.*

Spider-Man: ¿Y qué hacen? *Pregunto confundido.*

Sans: bueno si les dices algo, lo repetirán una y otra vez. Pero una vez Papyrus me dijo algo interesante el otro día.

Spider-Man: ¿Qué dijo?

Sans: Dijo que a veces cuando nadie está alrededor, una flor aparece y le susurra cosas a él cómo: Elogios…Consejos… Ánimos… Predicciones. *Eso llamo la atención al arácnido.* Extraño, ¿No lo crees? Pero alguien de seguro usa una flor eco para gastarle una broma, en mi opinión. Mantenle un ojo ¿Si?

Spider-Man: ¿Esta…Bien? *Dijo aun confundido.*

Sans: Gracias. Bueno me voy a Grillby's, nos vemos y espero que las cosas no se te _enreden,_ je je.

Spider-Man: Ok, creo que ya fue suficientes juegos de palabras por un dia. *Dijo con un tono molesto.* En fin adiós.

Sans: Nos vemos, chico.

*Pero sin que se dieran cuenta los dos, Venom aun seguía al joven Parker.*

*Después de retirarse de con Sans, Peter vio una cascada, para ahorrarse el esfuerzo él hizo una red y se balanceo y descendió al otro lado, continuo caminando.*

*Pero mientras caminaba su sentido arácnido se activo y vio un pasto muy largo y él se escondió el movió un poco el pasto y vio a dos figuras, una no le parecía conocido, esa figura misteriosa llevaba una especie de armadora amenazante, sin embargo el otro si, era Papyrus.

Papyrus: H…HOLA UNDYNE, ESTOY AQUÍ CON MI REPORTE RECIENTE *Dijo con un tono nervioso.

Undyne: Cero formalidades novato y bien ¿Qué paso, te enfrentaste al humano? *Al parecer era mujer por la voz.*

Papyrus: OH, EH…SI, PERO AL PARECER EL HUMANO TENIA PODERES COMO LOS DE UNA ARAÑA.

Undyne: ¿Poderes como los de una araña?

Papyrus: SI, BUENO…TAMBIEN LLEVABA UNA VESTIMENTA RARA DE COLOR ROJO CON AZUL Y DOS ARAÑAS. UNA DE COLOR NEGRO EN SU PECHO Y OTRA MAS GRANDE EN SU ESPALDA DE COLOR ROJO, AL PARECER EL HUMANO LLEVABA SPANDEX.

Undyne: ¡¿Spandex?! ¡¿Qué clase de humano llevaría spandex?! Pero en fin ¿Y qué paso después?

Papyrus: PERO SUPE SU NOMBRE, SE LLAMABA SPIDER-MAN, HICE TODO LO QUE PUDE PERO, EL ESCAPO.

Undyne: ¡Novato, tenias una misión pero fallaste en cumplirla y tú ya sabes sobre lo que opino sobre los fracasos! *Papyrus se asusta un poco.* Bueno supongo, conseguiré la alma humana, yo misma.

Papyrus: ¿VAS A TOMAR EL ALMA HUMANA POR TI MISMA?

Undyne: ¡Sí! ¡¿Algún problema novato?!

Papyrus: N...NO, SEÑORA, HE HE… BUENO TE AYUDARE…EN LO QUE PUEDA.

*Y el esqueleto grande dejo a la capitana de la guardia real.*

*Pero después que Papyrus se fuera, Undyne vio algo moverse del arbusto, ella creó una lanza de color azul y ella movió el césped y preparo su lanza, pero no había nada, ella reviso bien y no encontró nada.*

*Luego su lanza desapareció y ella se escondió entre las sombras.*

*Nuestro amigable vecino arácnido estaba en otra parte de la cueva.*

Spider-Man: Uff. Eso estuvo cerca. *Y volteo a ver a su traje.* ¡Y esta cosa no es spandex! *Gritando sobre la cueva, pero para su mala suerte las flores eco, repitieron la ultima frase.* Uh, oh. Sera mejor que me vaya, ahora. *El hizo una red y se balanceo, otra vez.*

*Pero en el suelo, el liquido negro aun lo seguía.*

Venom: **_Cuidado, Parker, Cuidado._** *Dijo mientras seguía a Peter.*

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 ** _Muy bien muchachos, el Spider-Man Negro estará en el próximo capítulo, y perdonen el retraso, falta de inspiración, etc._**

 ** _Eso es todo, muy bien me despido adiós y hasta la próxima, chao_**


	4. Avance y Avisos

**_Avance de Spider-Tale: Capitulo 4_**

* * *

Voz de Spider-Man: Hola soy yo, tu amigable vecino Spider-Man.  
 **Vemos a Spidey esquivando unas lanzas azules y cae a un pasto grande.**  
Voz de Spider-Man: Parece ser que Dory, perdió la memoria y se volvió loca.  
 **Vemos a Undyne quitándose su casco.**  
Voz de Undyne: ¡Prepárate humano, por que tu seras mio!  
 **Vemos a Spidey hablando con Monster Kid**  
Voz de Monster Kid: ¡¿Viste acaso ella Undyne no es increible?!  
Voz de Spider-Man: Si, tanto que me quiere muerto **dijo con un tono sarcastico.**  
 **Vemos a Spider-Man corriendo en Waterfall y Undyne lo estaba persiguiendo.**  
Voz de Spider-Man: ¡¿El simbionte esta aquí como?!  
 **Vemos a Spider-Man tirado en el suelo.**  
Voz de Undyne: ¡¿Que te paso por que eres negro?!  
 **Y vemos a Spidey transformándose a su traje negro.**  
Voz del Simbionte: **¡Sera mejor que te prepares, pesca dita, ahora nosotros somos invencibles!**  
Voz de Spider-Man: El el próximo capitulo de Spider-Tale sera: La lanza de la justicia y de regreso a negro.  
¡Dory, ahora sufrirás un intenso mundo de dolor!

* * *

 _ **Muchachos estoy teniendo algunos problemas escolares. Es que por mi flogera y coas asi mis calificaciones estan bajando, asi que no se cuando esta historia sera actualizada. Pero esto no es un adios, solo es un hasta luego nos vemos marvelitas!**_

 _ **¡Excelcior!-Atte el Hiper Saiyajin Destructor**_


End file.
